As the frequencies, clock speeds, and data rates increase in the field of telecommunications, it is no longer acceptable to allow the output port of a printed circuit board (pcb) receptacle connector to remain unterminated. The presence of an unterminated connector allows signals to radiate therefrom, causing interference in other circuits within the device. Previous practice entailed termination of the pcb connector with an external termination. This technique was expensive, required stocking of additional inventory, was time-consuming and could be neglected. Therefore, it was determined that the availability of a self-terminating connector would be advantageous.